And Then He Wakes Up
by liam22
Summary: House/Cameron. Another take on the bedroom scene from 3.22


**Title: And Then He Wakes Up  
Fandom: House MD  
Characters: House/Cameron  
Prompt: 2.28 - Gasp for ****50scenes****  
Word Count: 722 words  
Rating: Adult (18+)  
A/N: For ****memvermelha**** . I swear this would have just sat on my desktop unfinished if not for her in the pants :D  
Set during the bedroom scene of 3.22 (yea, it's that old).  
Disclaimer: I do not own House MD**

_The night starts here, forget your name, forget your fear, You drop a coin into the sea, and shout out "Please come back to me" – Stars, The Night Starts Here_

He's not sure how, but she's above him. She's kissing his jaw, sucking lightly on that spot beneath his ear and scraping her teeth over his skin. Her hands run down his chest, caressing. Her bare skin is smooth against his, and she's rocking lightly against him as her mouth continues its journey down his chest.

"Cameron," He gasps as she bites down on his shoulder. She just smiles against the mark she just left.

He's not sure how they got here, or why, for that matter. But he's too turned on at the moment to fill in the blanks.

Cameron places a kiss right below his belly button, and that certainly gets his attention. She moves lower and her hair falls forward. He wants to move it back to get a better view of what exactly she was doing, but his hands seem to be tied above his head. He gives the handcuffs an experimental tug, disappointed he can't remember the reason for them. It's Cameron, so he's sure the reason is a good one.

"No touching, remember," She practically purrs. He didn't know his sweet little immunologist had it in her.

"Then pull back your hair. I want to see you." His voice is thick with lust, so the command doesn't come out as strong as he hopes. She smirks and does it anyway before continuing. He's glad that he doesn't have to beg; they can save that for later.

Her tongue licks the head of his cock ever so slowly. She traces the vein underneath and is rewarded with a deep groan. It's been so long since he's been touched by anyone other than himself, despite all his prostitute jokes.

There is no hesitation to her movements, no pretense as she takes him fully in her mouth. Her hands reach down to caress his balls. He's groaning again, louder. He's never been able to be quiet during sex, especially when he is getting blown by someone with as much skill as Allison Cameron.

He can barely hear the ringing over the noises he's making. Cameron hums in time with it, and the vibrations nearly send him over the edge.

"The phone," House says blindly. He really needs to grab some control back. He bites him lip, and prays to hold out a little longer. He doesn't want this to end too soon, not after he's finally gotten her in his bed.

"Don't answer it," She warns, pulling away. It takes all his control not beg that she put her mouth back. As much as he doesn't want it to end, he doesn't want her to stop even more. He's so close, so very, deliciously close.

"House," Her voice seems clearer, void of the consuming passion it had been filled with just moments before. Her hand on his shoulder lightly shakes, instead of caresses.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone? We've been calling."

"What?" he can't help but say. He blinks, trying to adjust to the darkness of his room. To his disappointment, the Cameron before him is fully dressed. He bites back a sigh of disappointment. She couldn't have come a minute or two later.

"I was sleeping." He flinches as she turns on the light. So much for being able to fall asleep again. The possibility of getting Dream Cameron back is fading by the second. He doesn't think she'd take it well if he asked her to finish him up.

It's probably for the best anyways.

"What did you do?" She asks; the worry evident in her tone.

"Nothing." House can't keep the annoyance out of his voice. She woke him up for this? That patient better be dying of something really interesting. "This is how regular people look when you wake them up."

He doesn't want to tell her the truth and suspects by the narrowing of her eyes that she can tell. But it doesn't matter. There are some things that just need to be forgotten. He shifts, trying to hide his erection from her view, and hopes that this incident can be one of them.


End file.
